Tränen, Verrat und schlaflose Nächte
by YaoJin
Summary: Michiru hat einen Autounfall und fällt ins Koma. Haruka zieht sich deswegen vollkommen zurück, bis ein alter Freund von ihr auftaucht. Doch ist er immer noch derselbe von damals? Welches dunkle Geheimnis verbirgt er?


„Tränen, Verrat und schlaflose Nächte" von YaoJin

Dies ist nun meine dritte Fanfic. Es geht um Haruka und Michiru, doch wer jetzt an Romantik denkt, liegt falsch. Denn es ist, - wie der Titel schon verrät -, ein Drama. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. smile

........... Träume

-............- denken

„............" sprechen

(.............) meine Kommentare

Es war ein warmer Sommertag. Kinder tollten herum und Paare verabredeten sich im Park.

Haruka saß in diesem Moment am Esstisch. Sie rührte ihren Kaffee um, der anscheinend schon kalt war.

Für sie schien dieser Tag, wie jeder andere. Seit dem Unfall, redete sie kaum noch mit den anderen, weil sie deren mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ab und zu rief sie Setsuna oder Bunny an, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihr gut ging. Mehr konnten sie aber nicht von ihr verlangen.

Haruka stand auf, nahm den Strauss Rosen, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag und packte ihn in eine Tasche. Sie stieg auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr los.

Doch diesmal fühlte sie sich nicht so frei wie sonst. Haruka fühlte ein Unwohlsein in sich aufkommen und spürte etwas auf ihrer Wange. Sie weinte.

Endlich kam sie an. Sie stieg ab, zog ihren Helm aus und nahm die Rosen aus ihrer Tasche.

Dieses weiße Gebäude mit seinen vielen Menschen darin mochte Haruka nicht. Nein,....sie hasste es sogar, weil es ihr dass nehmen wollte, was sie mehr liebte als ihr eigenes Leben.

Langsam betrat sie das Krankenhaus, als plötzlich mehrere Sanitäter mit Tragen an ihr vorbei liefen. „Vorsicht!", schrie einer von ihnen. „Kaji Okada, 36. Verbrennungen zweiten Grades. Puls 70 zu 30. Blutdruck 80 zu 50. Rennunfall. Reagiert nicht auf Ansprache." „Hematokrit bestimmen!"

Hektisch liefen diese Menschen umher und schrien sich an. Doch Haruka empfand es wie ein flüstern, bis es für sie so leise war, dass sie gar keine Geräusche mehr vernahm.

Es war für sie, als wären alle verstummt und alles würde in Zeitlupe ablaufen.

Sie hasste es, diesen Gang zu gehen und sie hasste es diese Menschen hier zu sehen. Menschen, die vor Verzweifelung weinten oder zusammenbrachen. Menschen, die sich vor lauter Angst, um das Leben eines geliebten Menschen nicht rühren konnten, sondern einfach nur zitternd und bleich dasaßen. Und diese Götter in weiß, die die Grenzen ihrer Macht erkannten und bemerkten, dass sie doch nur einfache Menschen waren und keine Götter.

Haruka schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Langsam vernahm sie alles wieder so, wie es wirklich war.

Nach einer Weile blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen. Sie zögerte. Haruka hatte Angst. Es war eine Angst, die sie nun jeden Tag hatte. Angst, hilflos zu sein, Angst nur zusehen zu können und nichts zu ändern.

Doch sie schluckte ihre Angst hinunter und öffnete die Tür, die sie, nachdem sie eingetreten war, wieder leise schloss.

Da lag sie nun. Das Mädchen, dass Harukas Leben für immer verändert hatte. Das Mädchen, dass sie zu der gemacht hatte, die sie war.

Haruka erinnerte sich an ihr erstes zusammentreffen mit Michiru.

Sie hatte ein wundervolles Lächeln und sie strahlte eine Wärme aus, in der Haruka sich geborgen fühlte. Sie wirkte zart und zerbrechlich wie Glas und sie trug ein blaues Band in ihrem glänzenden, türkisen Haar.

Nun war Michirus Lächeln und die Wärme, die Haruka dabei immer empfunden hatte, verschwunden. Und obwohl sie so reglos dalag, wirkte sie auf Haruka anmutig, wie ein schlafender Engel. (Kennt jemand „Ein Hauch von Himmel"auf VOX? Ist total schnulzig, aber auch wunderschön. smile )

Haruka stellte die Rosen in eine Vase auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Michirus Bett.

Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen lag sie nun schon im Koma. Seitdem besuchte Haruka sie jeden Tag und brachte ihr einen Strauss Rosen mit.

Haruka nahm Michirus Hand und küsste diese. – Warum? Warum sie? - , dass fragte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit über. Für Haruka, war Michiru das liebevollste und reinste Wesen, dass es gibt und dennoch, hätte man sie beinahe zerstört.

Sie begann Michiru zu erzählen, wie sie es immer tat. Sie erzählte, was Hotaru alles anstellte und wie es den Inner Senshi ging.

Eine ganze Weile lang.........

„Hach!.....Das war ein wundervoller Abend. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du eine wundervolle Tänzerin bist?", sagte Michiru mit einem Lächeln, dem Haruka noch nie widerstehen konnte. Haruka strich Michiru eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Nur mit dir als Tanzpartnerin.", sagte sie und gab dem türkishaarigen Mädchen einen Kuss. „Ich geh schon mal vor und hol das Auto." „Ist gut."

Haruka rannte zum Parkplatz. Von weitem sah sie schon ihr geliebtes, gelbes Cabriolet, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass Michiru noch die Autoschlüssel in ihrer Handtasche hatte. Sie hatte sie Michiru nur ungern gegeben. Doch nachdem Michiru ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass sie die Schlüssel nicht verlieren würde und sie dann auch noch ihr wunderschönes Lächeln zeigte, konnte Haruka es ihr nicht mehr abschlagen.

Haruka rannte zurück. Sie sah Michiru schon von weitem eine Straße überqueren. Sie lächelte und wollte ihr zu winken, als plötzlich ein Wagen mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke bog. „Michiru, Vorsicht!"Doch noch bevor Michiru verstand, was los war und noch bevor Haruka bei ihr war, wurde Michiru von dem Auto überfahren und blieb reglos am Boden liegen, während der Wagen einfach weiter fuhr. „Michiru." Haruka rannte zu Michiru, beugte sich über sie und strich ihr leicht über die Stirn. Plötzlich bemerkte Haruka, dass ihre Hand voller Blut war. „Michiru?"Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Michiru?"Doch Michiru reagierte nicht. „MICHIRU!", schrie Haruka aus vollem Leibe.

Schweißgebadet wachte Haruka auf. Sie sah auf den Wecker. Es war ein Uhr nachts. Langsam ging Haruka ins Badezimmer, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt ihren Kopf darunter. Jede Nacht hatte sie nun diesen Traum. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu und trocknete sich ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch ab.

Sie ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, schaltete das Radio an und setzte sich an das Fenster. Plötzlich drehte sich Haruka zum Radio um, als sie eine bekannte Melodie vernahm.

„-..... Und jetzt ein Lied für alle Verliebten, die noch wach sind: You are my Sunshine. -

.........You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy, when stars are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don´t take my Sunshine away."

Haruka musste lächeln. Michiru hatte dieses Lied vor einem Monat Hotaru vorgesungen. Hotaru hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Lungenentzündung. Michiru blieb deswegen nachts immer bei ihr. Und wenn Hotaru nicht schlafen konnte oder mitten in der Nacht wach wurde, sang Michiru ihr immer dieses Lied vor.

Plötzlich knarrte die Tür, woraufhin Haruka sich umdrehte. „Mama?" Hotaru stand schluchzend in der Tür. Haruka lächelte sie an. „Was ist los, mein kleines Glühwürmchen?"Hotaru wurde leicht rot, als Haruka auch schon den Fleck auf Hotarus Schlafanzughose sah. „Ich habe ins Bett gemacht,"wieder begann Hotaru zu schluchzen. „Ist nicht so schlimm. Möchtest du bei mir schlafen?"Hotaru nickte.

Haruka holte einen neuen Schlafanzug für Hotaru, zog sie um und schaltete das Radio ab. Die beiden legten sich ins Bett und Hotaru kuschelte sich an Haruka, während diese sie im Arm hielt. „Gute Nacht, Hotaru.", sagte Haruka und küsste ihre leine Ziehtochter auf die Stirn. Hotaru war bereits eingeschlafen. Kurze Zeit später schlief auch Haruka wieder ein.

„Mama?" Hotaru strich ihrer Mutter durchs Gesicht. „Mama, wach auf."Müde öffnete Haruka ihre Augen. „Was ist denn los, Hotaru?" Hotaru setzte sich neben Haruka aufs Bett. „Es hat eben an der Tür geklingelt. Du bist aber nicht wach geworden. Deswegen habe ich die Tür geöffnet. Es war die Prinzessin und die kleine Lady. Sie warten im Wohnzimmer auf dich."Haruka starrte ihre Tochter an. „Das ist jetzt nicht den ernst, oder?"Hotaru nickte nur lachend. „Warum hast du sie reingelassen, Hotaru? Du weißt doch, dass ich keinen von ihnen sehen möchte."Hotaru sprang lachend vom Bett und rannte zur Tür. „Genau deswegen habe ich sie ja reingelassen!.....Ich gehe jetzt mit der kleinen Lady spielen!" Haruka schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Und so ein kleines Biest nennt sich meine Tochter!"Haruka stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich eine Jeans und ein Hemd an. Sie ordnete noch einmal ihre Haare, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen ging. Bunny saß etwas bedrückt auf der Couch, doch als sie Haruka sah, sprang sie auf und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht." Haruka löste sich von ihr. Bunny sah beschämt zu Boden. Sie wusste, dass Haruka so etwas nicht mochte, besonders nicht in der jetzigen Situation.

Dennoch konnte Bunny nicht anders. Sie war froh endlich mit Haruka reden zu können, auch wenn sie Hotaru wahrscheinlich mehr dazu gezwungen hatte. „Es tut mir leid."Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut!"Bunny schaute wieder zu Boden. „Ach ja, Moment. Ich wollte dir ja noch was geben."Sie holte aus ihrer Schultasche eine Karte und hielt sie Haruka hin. „Die ist von Ray. Du weißt ja, dass sie in vier Tagen ihren 18. Geburtstag hat. Sie würde sich........nein, WIR würden uns alle sehr freuen, wenn du kommen würdest."Haruka nahm die Karte entgegen. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust dorthin zu gehen, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig über Bunnys besuch gefreut hatte. Doch sie konnte der Prinzessin des Mondes noch nie etwas abschlagen. „Ich überlege es mir!"Bunny begann zu lächeln. „Danke, wir müssen jetzt auch wieder gehen. Ich wollte dich nur mal sehen. Kommst du, Chibiusa?"Chibiusa und Hotaru kamen angerannt. „Kann Hotaru mit zu uns kommen?"„Das musst du Haruka fragen."Hotaru sah zu Haruka hinüber. „Darf ich, Mama?"Haruka streichelte ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Aber natürlich, meine kleine!" Sie beugte sich zu Hotaru hinunter. „Dann kann ich ja mal wieder was trainieren,"sagte Haruka mit einem zwinkern. Haruka packte schnell ihre Trainingskleidung in eine Tasche, trennte sich draußen von den anderen und ging zum Sportplatz, wo sie sofort begann ein paar Runden zu laufen. Zuerst war sie sauer auf Hotaru gewesen, dass sie Bunny hereingelassen hatten. Doch jetzt war sie froh darüber. Bunny hatte etwas an sich, was einen alle Sorgen, für eine Weile, vergessen ließ. Sie war einfach so unschuldig und liebenswert, dass liebte Haruka an ihr. Und nun konnte Haruka zum ersten Mal wieder frei und unbekümmert laufen.

Sie war schon eine Weile gelaufen, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. „Du bist immer noch die ungeschlagene Elfe des Windes."Haruka hielt an und drehte sich ruckartig um. Auf der Tribüne saß Shinju Tokada, Harukas bester Freund aus der Schulzeit. „Shinju? Was machst du denn hier?", sagte sie lächelnd, als er zu ihr kam und sie auch schon umarmte. „Ich hab dich vermisst, meine Elfe!"Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und setzten sich auf eine Bank vor der Tribüne. „Also, was machst du hier in Japan?", fragte Haruka ungeduldig.

„Ich bin geschäftlich hier. Eine Firma interessiert sich für meine neue Software."Er sah sie besorgt an. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Du siehst bedrückt aus!"Haruka sah zu Boden. „Weißt du,....!"Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und holte tief Luft, um nicht los zu weinen. „Eine Freundin.......nein.....meine Freundin hatte vor kurzem einen Autounfall!.....Sie liegt im Koma!"Shinju sah Haruka verständnisvoll an, als er plötzlich auf die Uhr sah. "Ich.......es tut mir leid, Haruka! Aber.......ich muss jetzt gehen!......Die Arbeit, du weißt schon. Aber....."Er gab ihr seine Visitenkarte. „........wenn etwas ist oder du einfach nur reden willst, ruf mich an, okay?"Haruka nickte. Sie war froh, dass Shinju wieder bei ihr war. Genau wie früher, würde sie ihm ihre Sorgen erzählen und vielleicht würde sie sich danach besser fühlen.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Haruka lief noch ein paar Runden.

Shinju verließ den Sportplatz und stieg in eine Limousine ein. Er zündete sich einen Zigarette an. „Nach hause. Und zwar schnell!", sagte er grob. „Jawohl, SIR.", sagte der Chauffeur und fuhr los.

Nach circa zehn Minuten hielten sie vor einem Hochhaus. Schnell stieg Shinju aus dem Wagen und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ins Penthouse. Wütend schloss er seine Wohnung auf und ging hinein. Drinnen saßen mehrere Leute, - sowohl Männer als auch Frauen -, schwarz gekleidet, an Computern. Shinju sah sich um, als würde er jemanden suchen. „Jintao,"schrie er, „wo sind sie?"Alle sahen Shinju verwirrt und verängstigt an. „Hier!"Ein Mann trat aus einem Zimmer. Er war schwarz gekleidet und attraktiv. Er sah sehr elegant aus, dennoch hatte er etwas geheimnisvolles an sich.

„In mein Arbeitszimmer, sofort!", schrie Shinju, als er das Zimmer betrat. Der Mann folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. „Wie wäre es, wenn sie sich erst einmal beruhigen?"„Beruhigen?"Shinju sah ihn zornig an. „ICH soll mich beruhigen? Sie haben ihren Auftrag vermasselt, Jintao!"„Was?"Jintao sah verwirrt aus. "Ich habe gerade mit Haruka gesprochen. Ihre Freundin ist nicht tot, sie liegt nur im Koma. Sie haben mich belogen. Sie haben gesagt, sie sei tot!"„Miss Kaio lag, wie sie wissen, blutüberströmt auf der Straße. Der Wagen hat sie mit 120 km/h erwischt. So etwas überleben nur 10 Prozent. (Alle Angaben sind frei erfunden.) Ich hätte ja schlecht anhalten und fragen können, ob sie tot ist,"beschwichtigte Jintao Shinju. „Außerdem,"begann er wieder, „erwachen nicht sehr viele Menschen aus einem Koma. Höchstens 5 Prozent erwachen wieder! (Dieser Mann ist sehr theoretisch!) Sie wird nicht wieder aufwachen. Glauben sie mir!"Shinju sah ihn an. „Na gut, aber falls sie doch aufwacht, wissen sie was zu tun ist."Jintao nickte stumm. Shinju drehte sich um und ging zur Fenster hinüber. „Sie hat mir Haruka weggenommen!.....Das werde ich ihr nie verzeihen!"

„Hotaru! Bist du soweit? Shinju ist gerade gekommen und wir müssen jetzt los, wenn wir pünktlich sein wollen."„Ja, Mama!", rief Hotaru hinunter, als sie ihr Geschenk, ein chinesisches Astrologiebuch, in ihre Tasche packte. Sie ging zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich noch einmal. Sie hatte sich ihr schwarzes Trägerlatzkleid angezogen und trug darunter ein lilafarbenes Shirt. Sie trug schwarze Lackschuhe und im Haar einen Haarreif.

Schnell nahm sie ihre Tasche und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Sie freute sich für ihre Mama. Endlich war sie wieder so, wie sie vorher war. Und seit Bunny sie besucht hatte und dieser Shinju sie widergetroffen hatte, lachte sie wieder.

Hotaru rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wo die zwei bereits warteten. Als Hotaru Shinju sah, erschrak sie.

Dieser Shinju hatte ein engelsgleiches Gesicht, dennoch strahlte er etwas unheimliches und böses aus. Er verbarg etwas, dass wusste Hotaru.

Haruka sah Hotaru besorgt an. „Stimmt etwas nicht, meine Kleine?"Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung!"Hotaru nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter. „Gehen wir!"

„Danke, Setsuna! Ich wollte schon immer ein Koto haben."

(Koto ist ein japanisches zitherartiges Zupfinstrument. Es ist zwei Meter lang mit 13 Saiten und einem Resonanzkasten. Man zupft die Saiten mit der rechten Hand, während man mit der linken Hand die Saiten runterdrückt um die Tonhöhe zu bestimmen. Je tiefer man drückt, desto höher der Ton!) Ray legte das Koto beiseite, als plötzlich jemand die Tür öffnete und Haruka mit Shinju und Hotaru eintrat. „Ist in dieser Runde auch noch ein Plätzchen für uns übrig?"„Haruka?"Alle sahen sie entgeistert an. „Was ist? Ihr seht mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist."Ray begann zu lächeln. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist."Haruka setzte sich neben sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ray! Das ist übrigens Shinju, ein alter Freund von mir." „Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir!"Shinju schüttelte Rays Hand, als Ray ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte sie zusammen. Shinju sah sie verwirrt an. „Ist etwas?"„Nein,"Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts!"Setsuna stand auf. „Dann hole ich mal noch etwas zu trinken für euch zwei."Hotaru sprang auf. „Ich komme mit, ja?"Setsuna nickte. Sie gingen in die Küche.

Setsuna nahm gerade zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank, als Hotaru all ihren Mut zusammen nahm. „Er belügt sie!"„Was?" Setsuna drehte sich zu Hotaru. "Wer belügt wen?" Hotaru sah sie ernst an. „Dieser Shinju. Er verbirgt etwas vor uns!.......Und er belügt Haruka!"

Setsuna sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit?"„Er ist kein guter Mensch. Etwas in ihm ist böse, dass spüre ich."Setsuna beugte sich zu Hotaru hinunter. „Hotaru......"Setsuna strich Hotaru durch die Haare. „Bist du dir sicher?"Hotaru nickte. „Ganz sicher. Ich weiß er hat etwas zu verbergen........und ich spüre, dass es Haruka sehr wehtun wird, sollte sie es je erfahren,.......was immer es auch ist!"„Ich fürchte Hotaru hat recht."Die beiden drehten sich zur Tür. In der Tür stand Ray. „Ich habe eben das selbe gefühlt wie sie!........Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir ihn im Auge behalte sollten."Hotaru und Setsuna nickten. „Dann lasst uns nun wieder zu den anderen gehen."

„Hier muss doch irgendetwas sein!"Hotaru sah einen Packen Papiere durch, den sie aus Shinjus Aktentasche genommen hatte. Shinju hatte sie vergessen, als er Haruka abholte, um mit ihr essen zu gehen.

Plötzlich entdeckte Hotaru eine Rechnung. Es war eine Rechnung für die Reparatur eines Wagens, aus gestellt auf Shinju. „Was....?" Gebannt starrte Hotaru auf das Datum. „Das ist ein Tag nach Mamas Unfall gewesen!"„Was machst du da?"Erschrocken blickte Hotaru zur Tür, in der Shinju stand. „Gar nichts!"Heimlich steckte sie die Rechnung in ihre Tasche. „Du kleines Miststück!" Shinju packte sie am Arm. „Was suchst du in meinen Sachen?" Hotaru versuchte sich loszureißen. „Lass mich los. Sofort!" Auf einmal holte Shinju aus und schlug sie ins Gesicht. Hotaru fiel zu Boden und ihre Lippe begann zu bluten. Shinju beugte sich über sie. „Wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, wie du meine Sachen durchwühlst, dann wirst du dir wünschen, mich nie kennengelernt zu haben!"Schnell nahm er seine Tasche und ging zur Tür, als er sich noch einmal zu Hotaru umdrehte. „Und wage es ja nicht, Haruka etwas davon zu erzählen!"Hotaru starrte auf die Tür. „Ich muss zu Ray."

„Ray, mach auf!"Ray öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr stand Hotaru. Da bemerkte sie Hotarus blutende Lippe. „Oh Gott, Hotaru," vorsichtig sah Ray sich die Verletzung an, „wer war das?" „Shinju!"„Was?"Auf einmal begann Hotaru etwas gequält zu lächeln und zog die Rechnung aus ihrer Tasche. „Es hat zwar wehgetan, aber wenigstens war es nicht ganz umsonst!....Ich zeig es dir."Hotaru ging hinein, setzte sich und gab Ray die Rechnung. Ray las sie sich durch. „Was ist daran besonderes?"Hotaru blickte sie ernst an. „Sieh auf das Datum und du wirst verstehen, was ich meine!"Ray sah auf das Datum. Ihr blieb fast der Atem stehen. „Du denkst doch nicht........dass er!"Hotaru sah zu Boden. „Warum sonst sollte er so wütend werden, mich bedrohen.......und mich sogar schlagen?......Ich bin mir sicher, er war es der Mama das angetan hat!"Hotaru begann zu weinen. „Mama...."„Hotaru...." Ray beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie in den Arm. Hotaru klammerte sich an Ray. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr!.........Ich will meine Mama zurück!"

Ein paar Stunden später........

Haruka und Shinju betraten gerade die Wohnung. „....Das schlimme, an der Sache mit deiner Freundin, ist ja, dass du vorgegangen bist zum Auto!" „Was?"Haruka sah ihn irritiert an. „Na ja, ......wärst du bei ihr gewesen, wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert."Verwirrt nickte sie. „Bestimmt hast du recht, Shinju!....Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht, Haruka!"Shinju ging und Haruka schloss die Tür. Sie begann nachzudenken. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Shinju nie genaueres von dem Unfall erzählt hatte. Wie also konnte er davon wissen? Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Bestimmt hatte sie es ihm erzählt und konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern!

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür zu Hotarus Zimmer. Hotaru saß auf ihrem Bett und klebte Fotos in ein Fotoalbum. „Du bist noch wach?...Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein?"Hotaru drehte sich zu Haruka. „Ich geh gleich, Mama!"„Was ist das?"Erst jetzt hatte Haruka die Wund an Hotarus Lippe bemerkt. „Wie ist das passiert?"„Ich....ich......bin hingefallen.........als,...als ich draußen spielen war!.....Nicht so schlimm!"„Na, dann ist ja gut!", sagte Haruka und strich Hotaru durchs Haar. „Was machst du denn da, meine Kleine?"„Ich klebe die Weihnachtsfotos ein!......Ich hatte bisher keine Zeit dazu."Haruka nahm sich eins der Bilder. Auf dem Foto war Michiru, die Hotaru im Arm hielt. Sie begann zu lächeln.

„Du, Mama?"„Ja?"« Liebst du Michiru eigentlich nicht mehr ? » „Was?"Haruka wurde blass. "Aber.....aber wie kommst du denn darauf?" Doch Hotaru sah einfach nur zu Boden. Haruka setzte sich vor Hotaru und sah ihr in die Augen. „Glaubst du das wirklich?......Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Michiru nicht mehr lieben?"Besorgt sah sie Hotaru an und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich könnte sie nie aufhören zu lieben!......Weder sie, noch dich!......Ihr zwei seid meine größten Schätze auf dieser Welt!........Und nichts, kann daran etwas ändern!" Hotaru begann zu weinen. „Wenn....wenn das stimmt,.....warum......warum besuchst du sie dann nicht mehr im Krankenhaus?......Vor zwei Wochen hast du sie das letzte mal besucht!.......Und warum redest du nicht mehr über sie?.......Als.....als wärst du ihr nie begegnet."„Oh Hotaru...."Haruka umarmte ihre Ziehtochter. „Ich glaube wir haben jetzt einiges zu bereden."

„Haruka,.......Haruka?"Langsam öffnete Haruka ihre Augen, als sie auch schon in zwei meerblaue Augen blickte. „Michiru?" „Ja, Liebste?"Schnell setzte sich Haruka auf. Vor ihr saß Michiru.....voller Leben und gesund! „Bist du es wirklich?" Michiru nahm Harukas Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. „Natürlich bin ich es wirklich! Jedenfalls, was meinen Geist angeht. Mein Körper liegt noch immer im Koma!"

Haruka sah sich um. Sie waren am Strand und das Meer schlug immer wieder an die Felsen. „Wo sind wir hier?.......Ist das ein Traum?.........Träume ich das alles?"Michiru sah sie ernst an. „Ja und nein. Es ist mehr als das!......Etwas.....etwas zwischen Traum und Vision." Michiru nahm Harukas Hand. „Es war gut, dass du mit unserem Glühwürmchen geredet hast!....Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden!"„Ja, da hast du recht. Aber.......wie konnte sie überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, nur......nur weil ich etwas Zeit mit Shinju verbracht habe!.......Ich meine....!"

Plötzlich spürte sie Michirus Lippen auf ihren. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie das vermisst hatte. Langsam und widerwillig löste sich Michiru von ihr. Traurig sah sie Haruka an. Eine Träne entrann ihren Augen. „Ich werde sterben, Haruka!"„Was?" jetzt konnte auch Haruka ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Nein, du lügst!"„Ich würde dich nie belügen, Haruka, mein Engel?"Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum?" Michiru strich Haruka eine Träne fort. „Daran ist leider nichts zu ändern. Wenn ich etwas daran ändern könnte, würde ich es auch tun. Glaub mir!"Michiru atmete tief ein und nahm wieder Harukas Hand. „Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören, denn was ich dir jetzt sage ist sehr wichtig!......Es fällt mir nicht leicht, dir das zu sagen, aber........Shinju hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich angefahren wurde."„Was?" Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. "Es ist leider so, mein Engel!....Er wollte mich töten!....Aus Eifersucht!........Und er hat Hotaru geschlagen!"Haruka begann zu weinen. „Oh Gott!.....Und ich habe ihn auch noch in unser Haus gelassen!" Michiru umarmte Haruka und küsste sie. Erst nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Ich liebe dich, Haruka!" „Und ich liebe dich!"Michiru strich Haruka über die Wange. „Es wird Zeit, dass du aufwachst!"„Nein!"Haruka strich Michiru durch ihre Haare. „Ich will nicht aufwachen!.....Nie wieder!"„Du musst!"Ein letztes Mal küsste Michiru Haruka. „Ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nie!....Leb wohl!"

Haruka öffnete ihre Augen. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt. „Michiru..."Sie strich ihre Tränen fort. Vorsichtig stand sie vom Bett auf, um Hotaru nicht zu wecken, die neben ihr lag. Leise verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Langsam ging sie zum Telefon, nahm den Hörer ab und wählte.

Ein Klingeln war zu hören, als auch schon jemand abnahm. „Ja?" „Ist dort die Polizei?"„Ja! Worum geht es?"„Mein Name ist Haruka Tenou. Ich möchte Anzeige erstatten. Und zwar wegen Mordversuchs!......"

Nachdem Haruka der Polizei alles erzählt und aufgelegt hatte, spürte sie wie jemand am Ärmel ihres Hemdes zog. Es war Hotaru. „Wen hast du so spät angerufen?"„Die Polizei, meine Kleine.......wegen Shinju!"Hotaru sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?" Im nächsten Moment umarmte Haruka sie auch schon. "Es tut mir leid, dass er dich geschlagen hat."„Woher weißt du das, Mama?"Haruka atmete tief ein. „Michiru hat es mir gesagt!...Im Traum!....Sie hat mir alles erzählt!"„Auch, dass sie sterben wird?"„Woher...?"Hotaru lächelte etwas gequält. „Sie war auch in meinen Träumen.....und hat sich von mir verabschiedet!"Haruka strich Hotaru durchs Haar. „Sollen wir Mama morgen noch mal besuchen gehen.....ein letztes Mal?" Hotaru nickte. „Dann sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen, Mama!" „Hotaru?"„Ja?"„Kann ich bei dir schlafen?"Hotaru begann zu lächeln. „Natürlich!"

Einen Monat später, - Michiru war inzwischen gestorben -, wurde Shinju wegen Mordes und Jintao wegen Beihilfe zum Mord verurteilt. Beide mussten für fünf Jahre ins Gefängnis.

Haruka und Hotaru, die mit alledem abschließen wollten, ließen Tokyo hinter sich und lebten nun in Los Angeles,........in der Stadt der Engel.....

Ein Jahr später.....

„Mama!" Haruka drehte sich um, als sich auch schon Hotaru an sie klammerte. „Was ist denn, meine Kleine?.....Ich hab doch Unterricht!"Hotaru sah ins Schwimmbecken des Hallenbads. Überall schwommen Kinder zwischen vier und sechs Jahren. „Sie schwimmen schon sehr gut. Mama wäre stolz auf dich!"Wider lächelte sie Haruka an, als diese sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. „Ja, bestimmt!.....Aber was wolltest du denn jetzt?"„Guten Tag!"Haruka blickte nach vorn. Vor ihr stand eine junge Frau. Sie hatte ihr schwarzes Haar hochgesteckt und trug ein dunkelblaues Sommerkleid. Haruka wusste nicht wieso, aber sie ähnelte ein wenig Michiru. Ihre meerblauen Augen und der zarte, zerbrechliche Körper. „Guten Tag!" Hotaru flüsterte Haruka ins Ohr. „Das ist meine neue Tanzlehrerin. Miss Mae Wong!...Ist sie nicht hübsch. Sie mag übrigens auch Frauen, genau wie du, Mama!"Haruka sah Hotaru lächelnd an. „Also, Hotaru...."Haruka schüttelte Maes Hand. "Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Wong. Ich hoffe Hotaru ist keine allzu schwierige Schülerin!"Mae schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Hotaru ist meine beste Schülerin. Sie können mich übrigens ruhig Mae nennen, Miss Tenou!"„Dann müssen sie mich aber auch Haruka nennen,"sagte Haruka lachend. „In Ordnung!......Übrigens sind sie eine gute Läuferin Haruka!" Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. „Woher....?"Mae begann zu lächeln. „Vor vier Jahren habe ich das erste Mal ein Rennen von ihnen gesehen!....Es war faszinierend, wie sie alle anderen hinter sich gelassen hatten. Wie sie mit und nicht gegen den Wind liefen!....Im ersten Moment hatte ich das Gefühl....."Sie strahlte Haruka an. „....und jetzt lachen sie bitte nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit dem Wind kommunizierten!"

Ein Kribbeln durchzog Haruka. Kommunizieren mit dem Wind? Etwas ähnliches hatte Michiru bei ihrem ersten zusammentreffen auch gesagt. Und genau wie damals durchzog Haruka eine Wärme. Haruka begann zu lächeln.

Beschämt sah Mae zu Boden. „Jetzt lachen sie ja doch über mich." „Aber nein...!"

Langsam ging Haruka zu ihr hinüber, hob ihren Kopf an und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich habe nur gerade erkannt, warum dies die Stadt der Engel genannt wird!"

THE END

Tja, was bleibt mir zu dieser Fanfic noch zu sagen. Ich wollte hiermit zeigen, zu was einen Eifersucht alles treiben kann und dass die Sailorkrieger nicht allmächtig sind.

Sondern, dass auch sie an Unfällen sterben können. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem, auch wenn Michiru gestorben ist.

Bis zur nächsten Fanfic. Küsschen und liebe Grüße, eure YaoJin. smile


End file.
